


Turning Point

by RadamaZard



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Child Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just a lot of death in general in Chapter One, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor RoseJuleka, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadamaZard/pseuds/RadamaZard
Summary: Freshly turned new blood Nino Lahiffe had thought that his life was over the moment he’d discovered just what he was becoming. Yet after meeting Paris’s oldest living vampire, Felix Agreste, Nino is starting to learn that there was a life after death.Aka one hell of an angsty, hurt/comforty Nelix Vampire AU~





	Turning Point

Never before had Nino ever experienced such a bitter cold. Ice crawled through his veins, seeping into his flesh in a way that he was sure would be his end. Never had he expected for death to come so soon, and certainly not like this. Not at the hands of something that looked so jarringly human, yet lacked any of the warmth and the humanity of one.

Teeth, no, FANGS had pierced his neck, and Nino was horrified to discover that, despite his resolute assurance that in any kind of horror movie situation he would be getting the fuck outta there, he was petrified by his own overwhelming terror. Perhaps that would be something that he could forgive himself for if he were to miraculously survive this. 

Yet fate couldn’t be nearly that kind. 

No, to his absolute distress he watched as another just like the one thats mouth still rested on his throat, silently slid into the bedroom and descended upon the dozing form of his little cousin. There was no chance given for Nino to scream, for him to warn the unconscious child to run and run and never look back… There was no mercy, no kindness, not a shred of humanity in the beast in human form that wretched Chris from his bed and tore into him with ravenous violence.

Nino was sure those wretched screams would haunt him for the rest of his existence.

It was only as Chris’s decimated corpse was dropped deftly to the floor and his killer directed their gaze up to Nino with a chillingly self satisfied smile, finally his body chose to work once more. 

In one swift movement he ripped his body downwards, freeing himself from both the fangs that had been piercing his neck and the surprisingly languid grip of his captor. Nino wasted no time, throwing his entire body weight into the one that had bitten him and knocking them down. Over it he went and down the hall of his uncle’s villa, only to freeze once more at the sight that met him.

Death. That was all he could see. His uncle Alim lay slumped over his aunt Farah, both horrifically ashen and washed out. No, that wasn’t the right word… **drained.** The bloodied marks on their necks only proved his suspicions, as did the ones of those that marred the lifeless bodies of his cousins. His father? Equally as dead, neck twisted in a sickeningly unnatural direction. 

No matter where Nino looked, where he forced his quivering body to run, the villa was filled with nothing but the dead. His entire family, slaughtered in one night. It was only when he found his mother, the last hope he had of anyone surviving this nightmare; whose dull, empty eyes stared right at him from where she lay slumped over the couch, unseeing, that he finally fell to his knees. There was no strength left in him, no will to run or survive. 

“Th-This- This can’t…” He rasped in a shock as cold as the liquid nitrogen that was surely settling into bones. “It’s all a nightmare, right?”

There was nothing Nino wanted to be more true right now. For him to awaken in a cold sweat, screaming, only to find Chris sleeping peacefully beside him and for his mother to come in and check on him, her brow furrowed in concern for him as it so often was. He needed to run over to her, to collapse into her embrace sobbing and yet knowing that everything was perfectly fine.

That he had simply been dreaming.

“You’re not wrong, kid. This is definitely a nightmare,” whispered a voice from right behind him, that loomed over Nino in a way that would’ve left him shuddering were he not already a shaking mess. “Unfortunately for you this isn’t one you’ll ever be waking from.”

There was a beat of silence, as Nino mustered every last ounce of courage he had to turn to face them. Yet right as he caught just the briefest of glances at the face his tanunter, of the heartless creature that had been the one to bite him, a sudden darkness took over his vision. A numbness swam over his frozen body and he swayed, before hitting the floor with a solid thunk.

A fading, empty chuckle rang through his ears, and then there was nothing.

 

—————————————————————

 

When Nino woke, there was just the briefest second of relief, the fleeting hope that it had been nothing but a horrific nightmare caused by watching too many freaky movies before bed.

But bed wasn’t what he awoke in. Instead hazy golden eyes found his lodgings were far less hospitable. The grated steel he lay in was that of a cage, one that had only enough room for him to lay and sit within. Nino reached out, giving the door an experimental jiggle.

“It’s no use,” uttered a sweet, yet solum voice to his left. He jolted as he caught sight of its owner, a tiny woman with blonde hair and the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Eyes that were filled with sympathy, as she lay a hand upon a wall of the cage from outside it. “It can only be opened by someone who’s been fully turned. You won’t be able to get out…”

She smiled up at Nino, as though it may bring him just a little comfort in this waking nightmare. All he could do was stare down at her as he forced himself up to sit, his body feeling so strangely foreign to him. Had his limbs always been this heavy, yet floaty?

“Try not to move so much. You’re going to need to save your strength…” she whispered to him, before slipping a hand into the cage and resting it upon his knee. When she saw him flinching and the wide, wild confusion mixed with untold terror, she softened her voice impossibly more and moved to change the subject.

“... What’s your name? Mine is Rose.”

“Nino,” he uttered, wincing at the pain that something as simple as talking caused. When had his throat gotten so dry?

“Nino… That’s a nice name,” Rose replied sweetly. “I’m sure you’re really confused right now, Nino. Confused and scared. I know I was too when I was first bitten and starting to turn. No one explained anything to me and I was left to figure everything out for myself…”

There was certainly no denying that she had hit the nail right on the head there, and he let her know as such with a janky little nod.

“I was told not to talk to you, but you looked so frightened and upset, I couldn’t just say nothing! I can’t just say nothing…” Rose trailed off, tears filling those big baby blues of her. “You deserve to know what’s going on, Nino. To know what’s happening to you and what’s going to happen.”

Nino found himself swallowing thickly, all of a sudden incredibly tense as a hand came down to lay over hers. The reality of everything that had gone down, of what had happened and what was now lost eternally crashed down upon him, and he found himself with nothing but the face of a sympathetic stranger to cling to.

It took everything he had not to break down on the spot.

“Please, dud- Rose. I- I gotta know. I- My family… They- All of them were…” Nino stumbled through his words, words that cracked and broke at even attempting to voice the hell he’d experienced. 

“They were all killed, yes,” Rose answered heavily as she rubbed away her own tears. “I’m so sorry, Nino…”

Although it was the answer he’d been expecting, it still blew through him like a bullet to the chest, and Nino was left struggling to breathe as he muffled his distraught cries. Throughout it all Rose’s hand stayed on his knee, gently squeezing as she lay her head against the bars.

“I- I know it was heartless of them. Most of the others here, they- they lost their humanity eons ago. They’re selfish and they just- they’ll do anything to get what they want.”

His gaze lifted at that, tear stained and red hot with an anger not directed at her but at the whole situation, at those that had robbed him of all he loved.

“And what the fuck was it they wanted?! A quick meal? To watch freaking CHILDREN scream as they’re torn apart?! To gain some kind of emotionally fucked up trophy? Cause, congrats! They fucking GOT IT ALL!” Nino wretchedly shouted, his voice booming and causing Rose to jump back in panic.

“Please be quiet! I know you’re upset, but please! Jacque will hear us!” Rose practically begged, tears filling her eyes once more. A hand clapped down upon her shoulder hard, as a familiar face came into view with an all to spine chillingly chuckle.

“Just what are you talking about with the merchandise that you didn’t want me to hear, Rosie~?” the man that Nino assumed was Jacque asked in a tone like poisoned sugar. “I knew that this job would be too hard on you… You’re too soft, just like your little pet.”

“Juleka is NOT my pet!” Rose shot back shakily, fire in her gaze even as her face grew wet. “I- I was just letting him know what was going to happen!”

A disappointed sigh fell from Jacque’s lips, as his head fell into a slow shake.

“You aren’t meant to speak to it at all. Just guard the cage until Merc comes to collect it for the auction. What’s so hard about that?”

“I’m not an it!” Nino suddenly interjected, his rage still burning despite the scare of the sudden entrance of the imposing… creature. “I’m a person, you family killing murder fuck!”

Dead eyes fell upon him, a gaze without care nor recognition of Nino as anything more than an annoyingly whiny puppy. Yet there was something beneath that, something raw and carnal that made his skin crawl in the most squicked out of ways.

“ **You** stopped being a person the moment I bit you, kid. You became my property to do whatever the hell I feel like doing,” Jacque replied coldly. “I could of kept you, the taste of your blood with you so young… I can smell it from here, you know, and you smell INCREDIBLE.”

Nino recoiled in sickened disgust, backing as far away from the fucker as he possibly could. 

“But I’ve been lucky enough to taste several of you new bloods in my existence. Others though? They’ll pay a small fortune for the chance to own you, to be able to own a pet like you… to be able to drink something so rare and delectable for an entire year,” Jacque crooned, with a twisted glee as watching Nino’s attempts to escape him.

“Of course you’ll lose that desirability after a year and you’re like the rest of us, all bitter and crude in taste. But maybe they’ll find another use for you. Maybe they’ll kill you. It’s not up for me to decide,” he continued to taunt with a growing smarmy smile as he watched his captive’s eyes grow wide and that rage fade away into nothing more than pure, all encompassing horror.

“But I guess I’m gonna be burdened with watching over you. Uck. Rosie, you lost your chance! Go report to Mer-“

There was a great, sharp thud and crack, as Rose slammed a length of rusted pipe over Jacque’s head with all her strength. The man crumpled to the ground, soundly knocked out.

She ran over to the cage and lay her hand over the lock, and to Nino’s surprise it clicked and the door flew open.

“Go! Now!” Rose whispered fervently, as she reached on inside to start helping him out of his prison. “It won’t be long until Merc realises something is wrong and comes to check on us! We have to run, right now!”

Her whole body pulsed with a jittery nervousness as she waited for Nino to get on his feet, and the moment he was steady she grabbed him by the hand and started tugging him from the dilapidated room to the back door that seemed to barely be standing. Rose only stopped pulling once they were outside, hidden in the trees of the French countryside. It was then that she let go and stared up at him, her gaze both powerful and immeasurably gentle.

“You have to keep on running, okay? They’re going to be looking for you, Nino. They’ll hunt you and they won’t stop for a long time! So you **have** to keep on running until you find someone who can protect you, or a safe place! Please, promise me you’ll try and keep safe!” Rose cried on out, her tiny arms coming to wrap around his waist she practically threw herself at him. Despite everything, he still had it in him to hug her back, to bring her what comfort he could.

“I- I’ll do that, don’t worry Rose,” Nino whispered, unable to even slightly believe his own words. “But what about you? You… You knocked that asshat the fuck out and I don’t think he’s gonna be happy about it.”

Rose smiled up at him and shook her head.

“Don’t worry about me! I know how to take care of myself. I’m a lot older than I look, you know!” she chirped, and in the deathly silence of the moonlight he caught sight of a set of fangs glinting. “I think it’s about time I left here anyway. Juleka isn’t safe here anymore.”

With that said she took a step back towards the back door, and set her hands on her hips.

“Now get running! About a kilometer north of here is a road, try and get a ride from someone and make your way somewhere safer! Somewhere far away from here!” 

Slowly, Nino nodded and took an unstable step back.

“Thanks Rose. Really. I-... Thank you,” he uttered with a gratefulness he’d never be able to properly convey

A deep breath was drawn as he pivoted on the balls of his bare feet and he did just as he’d been told, as he’d been given the near impossible chance to do.

He ran.


End file.
